


Weakness

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, M/M, Talentswap, skillswap au, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the SHSL Prince Komaeda pesters the SHSL Gambler Togami, who really doesn't mind as much as he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a komagami fic I wrote for a friend, and it's also a talent swap AU! I ended up really liking this AU so I think I'll keep it in mind for another time! For this fic I used the prompt “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in” though I changed it a little bit so that it fit with the characters and situation. You can also find this fic on tumblr. Thank you for reading!

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, Togami supposed he could only blame himself: he was the one who let Komaeda in, after all. Now instead of relaxing in his library, sat with a book in his favourite chair, he was being pestered by the SHSL Prince, who was determined to grab his attention.

“Togami-kun,” Komaeda said in a sing-song voice, standing above Togami with a wide smile. Togami stared at his book without reading. “To-ga-mi-kun.”

Togami raised his book so that they couldn’t see each other. He could almost hear Komaeda’s pout, and he found himself smirking.

That smirk fell Komaeda grabbed the top of the book and pulled it down.

“Togami-kun,” he said for what could have been the 50th time in the past half hour. “Listen, Togami-kun. I have an idea.”

Togami sighed and pushed up his glasses.

“If this is anything like your last ‘idea,’ then I’d rather not hear it.”

“Ahahaha, don’t be like that, Togami-kun!” Komaeda laughed, placing a hand on Togami’s shoulder. “This definitely won’t end up like last time. I promise, okay?”

Finally, Togami let himself look up at Komaeda face, at his shining eyes and earnest smile. Though it had been a full year since they met, Togami still couldn’t decide if Komaeda crashing into his life had been a positive or a negative overall. Komaeda was a good means of staving off boredom, he supposed. However, he couldn’t deny that a sort of weakness had developed as a result of his time with Komaeda, and he hated it.  When Komaeda stared at him with those eyes, it was only a matter of time before Togami’s resolve broke down.

“Fine. You can tell me,” Togami said tightly, and Komaeda clapped his hands together.

“Thank you, Togami-kun. Now then, do you know this girl?” Komaeda held out a photo, which Togami took as he leaned into his other hand. He frowned.

“Yes, I know her, unfortunately. She’s a classmate of mine: Celestia Ludenberg, the SHSL Yakuza.” He looked at Komaeda. “What does she have to do with anything?”

“I heard she’s a big fan of gambling,” Komaeda explained, smiling and spreading his arms out wide. “In fact, there’s going to be an underground gambling tournament next month. A very large prize goes to the winner, and Celestia-san is going to be the guest of honour.”

“And…?”

“And,” Komaeda leaned in close, his voice suddenly soft, serious, “I wonder who would win. The SHSL Yakuza? Or the SHSL Gambler?”

After a moment, Togami chuckled.

“Do you even need to ask? I would win, of course.”

Komaeda laughed, gleeful, and stepped back. “I hoped you would say that, Togami-kun! I’ll be looking forward to it!”

“Honestly.” Togami shook his head. “You do realise that Celestia Ludenberg is the heir to the biggest yakuza group in the country? I doubt she’d take kindly to me ripping away her gambling title, and I know she isn’t above revenge.”

“Hm?” Komaeda’s face fell. “So you won’t enter the tournament?”

But Togami smirked.

“This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m entering.”


End file.
